Putus?
by Kiyoharu Gouriki
Summary: "..Untuk mengobati sakit hatimu, bagaimana kalau kau jadian saja denganku?" -Mukuro/"Jawab aku, Hayato.. kenapa kau tidak melawan ketika Mukuro menciummu?" -Yamamoto/"Sejak awal, semua ini terjadi akibat perbuatanmu sendiri, Yamamoto.." -Gokudera/"Berhenti menjadi seorang pecundang, Yamamoto Takeshi." -Hibari. Chap 2 Up! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Putus?

Title : Putus?

Genre : Romance

Rated : Teen

Cast :

Yamamoto Takeshi

Gokudera Hayato.

Disclaimer :

Fanfic ini murni dari hasil pemikiran Author, dilarang di meniru dengan cara apapun. Arigatou #deepbow

Warn! : Yaoi, 8059,Typo berterbangan hihi..

Yamamoto berjalan dengan lesu ke rumahnya, wajah yang selalu tersenyum sekarang benar-benar sangat berantakan. Mata yang selalu bersinar layaknya sinar matahari global warming yang sanggup membakar bumi, kini terlihat kosong. Ia terus berjalan tanpa mengindahkan tatapan-tatapan heran dari tetangga rumahnya. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak membalas sapaan oyajinya ketika sampai dirumah.

Kenyataannya dia seperti itu karena sedang galau.

Ho'oh.. Galau.

Galau.

"Aku ingin putus." Gokudera menghisap kembali rokoknya, sedangkan Yamamoto hanya berdiri mematung memandang punggung Gokudera yang membelakanginya.

"He-hei, kau bercanda kan? Hahaha.."

Gokudera membuang putung rokonya yang sudah habis lalu berbalik menatap Yamamoto.

"Apa aku kelihatan sedang bercanda, Yamamoto?"

Dan Yamamoto kembali terdiam melihat ekspresi Gokudera. Datar. Seakan-akan, semua yang ia katakan adalah suatu hal yang sudah biasa dan sudah direncanakan.

"Tapi..kenapa?" Tanya Yamamoto.

Diam.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Gokudera!" Nada bicara Yamamoto meninggi saat Gokudera tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tch." Gokudera mendecih dan segera melangkah pergi dari sana, tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Yamamoto.

Yamamoto yang merasa diacuhkan segera menahan lengan Gokudera.

"Lepaskan aku!" Kata Gokudera sambil menyentakkan lengannya. Terlepas, Gokudera memandang sengit pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Apa aku sudah berbuat suatu kesalahan?" Tanya Yamamoto lagi -frustasi-

"Pikirkan saja sendiri!" Setelah mengucapkannya, Gokudera pergi dari atap meninggalkan Yamamoto yang masih berdiri memandang punggungnya yang perlahan menghilang dibalik pintu.

.-.

Ya, begitulah kejadiannya.

Dan sekarang Yamamoto benar-benar potek dibuat Gokudera. Well, kalau dia diputus karena ada alasan, oke. Yamamoto terima dan berjanji tidak mengulanginya lagi dan meminta balikan.

Tapi, kalau diputus tanpa alasan.. Itu rasanya, sedikit sakit.

Ditambah dengan Gokudera mengacuhkannya seharian dan saat dikelas nempel terus dengan Mukuro, kadar ke-galauan Yamamoto benar-benar bertambah. Sudah di putusin,di acuhkan,ditinggal selingkuh lagi. Sempurna!

"Takeshi!" Seruan Oyajinya dari lantai dasar, membuyarkan lamunan Yamamoto. Sebagai anak yang baik, ia segera bangkit dari kasurnya dan turun ke lantai dasar.

Ia mengedarkan pandangnya ke penjuru ruangan setelah sampai di lantai dasar. Kedai sushinya ramai pengunjung.

"Oh, Takeshi. Ini, bisa kau antar ini ke rumah Tanaka-san? Tadi dia memesan sushi, tapi karena kedai kita kedatangan banyak pengunjung, aku tidak sempat mengantarkannya. Jadi, kau antar kan ya!" Tutur Tsuyoshi sambil menyerahkan sebuah box pada Yamamoto.

"Um!" Angguk anak semata wayangnya itu lalu segera keluar rumah.

"Ittekimasu!" Pamit Yamamoto dan berlari.

.-.

Yamamoto berjalan dengan santai ke arah rumahnya. Langit yang tadinya biru, sekarang sudah digantikan oleh warna orange. Semilir angin berhembus dengan cukup kencang kala itu.

"Uwah.. Tinggal beberapa minggu lagi, festival hanabi akan di gelar ya.." Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan mendongak memandang langit sore.

Tak di sangka, sebuah syal melintasi arah pandangnya dengan cukup elok.

'Hup'

Tangan tan nya menangkap syal biru tua itu.

**J.R**

Salah satu alisnya terangkat melihat dua buah huruf yang terjahit tidak begitu rapi di ujung syal.

"AAAA~ Onii-chaannn! Itu cal Lyoo!"

Yamamoto memandang bingung seorang bocah laki-laki yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Ia memandang syal dan bocah itu secara bergantian.

"Hosh..hosh.. Itu.. Itu cal milik Lyo." Ujar bocah itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya setelah sampai di hadapan Yamamoto. Badannya membungkuk untuk mengatur deru napasnya yang terenggah-enggah karena habis berlari.

Setelah merasa napasnya kembali normal, ia mendongak untuk melihat wajah Yamamoto. Tangannya masih terulur.

"Nii-chan! Kembalikan, itu milik Lyo." Ulang bocah itu lagi saat dirasa Yamamoto tidak menyerahkan syal miliknya.

"Eh?" Yamamoto berkedip beberapa kali sebelum berjongkok, untuk menyamakan tinggi nya dengan bocah itu.

"Ohh.. Jadi ini milikmu, bocah kecil. Ini." Ujar Yamamoto seraya menyodorkan syal itu.

Bocah kecil itu segera mengambil syal itu dan mengalungkannya di lehernya sendiri. Ia memandang Yamamoto lalu menggeleng.

"Bukan!" Ujarnya sambil menggenggam ujung syalnya yang tampak kepanjangan.

Yamamoto mengerutkan keningnya melihat perubahan ekspresi dari bocah itu. Sebelumnya ia terlihat angkuh, tapi setelah menatap syal biru itu wajahnya menjadi sangat cerah.

"Loh? Jadi ini syal milik siapa?"

"Ini cal milik Lyo. Bukankah cudah aku katakan nii-chan?" Ia menatap Yamamoto sebal.

"Lyo? Siapa itu Lyo?" Entah kenapa Yamamoto tiba-tiba kepo.

"Bukan Lyo, tapi Lllllyoo. Aduhh, cucah cekali menyebutkan 'l."

Yamamoto menahan tawanya melihat tingkah bocah itu.

"Nah, lupakan. Lyo itu cahabat Jilo. Jilo caaangat menyayangi Lyo, kalena Lyo celalu menemani Jilo belmain. Lyo itu cangat cpecial! Dia celalu menenagkan Jilo ketika Jilo menangis. Dia juga celing membuatkan Jilo bento. Kata Lyo, Lyo ingin menjadi istli Jilo kalau cudah besar nanti, jadi cebagai istli yang baik, Lyo halus pandai memasak!"

Penuturan polos bocah itu membuat Yamamoto terkekeh geli, "wahh.. Ryo pasti gadis yang cantik ya."

"Eh? Lyo itu laki-laki! Cama cepelti Jilo." Jawabnya sambil memiringkan kepala. Yamamoto sampai blushing melihat wajah kawaii bocah itu.

"Tapi! Tapi Lyo itu cangat cantik dan manis! Jilo caja dulu campai tidak menyadalinya ketika kami peltama kali beltemu."

"Oh? Souka?" Tangan Yamamoto terjulur untuk mengacak surai hitam bocah itu.

"Un! Kalau nii-chan beltemu dengan Lyo, pasti nii-chan juga mengila kalau Lyo itu pelempuan." Lanjutnya bercerita.

Yamamoto tersenyum kecil, "Kalau begitu kapan-kapan, bawa aku untuk bertemu dengan Ryo."

Dan bocah itu langsung menggeleng, "Tidak boleh! Nanti nii-chan, jatuh cinta kepada Lyo!"

"Loh? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku jatuh cinta pada Ryo?"

Bocah itu kembali menggeleng, "Tidak boleh! Lyo itu milik Jilo, jadi hanya Jilo yang boleh jatuh cinta pada Lyo dan belcama Lyo."

Sebuah kalimat yang membuat jantung Yamamoto berhenti sesaat.

"**Ingat! Kau itu milikku! Jadi jangan pernah berani bermain dibelakangku! aku tidak segan-segan melemparmu dengan dynamit-dynamitku kalau kau benar-benar selingkuh. Ingat itu, **_Yakyuu-baka_!**" **

Ia menggeleng pelan mengingat perkataan Gokudera dulu, ketika mereka awal-awal pacaran.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus melindungi Ryo ya! Jangan kecewakan Ryo! Ingat itu. Kehilangan orang yang sangat kita cintai itu sakit loh." Ujar Yamamoto sambil menampilkan senyum –kecut.

"Un! Nii-chan juga halus begitu!"

"Eh? Hahaha~ tapi aku sudah keburu kehilangan dia." Balasnya sambil tertawa pahit.

Bocah itu mengernyitkan dahi mendengar perkataan Yamamoto. Ia mendengus.

"Nii-chan pasti cangat mencintainya ya?"

Yamamoto mengangguk, "ne, tapi Nii-chan sudah membuatnya pergi dari sisi Nii-chan karena kesalahan Nii-chan."

"Memangnya Nii-chan melakukan apa campai dia meninggalkan Nii-chan?"

Yamamoto menghela napas pelan, "entahlah.. Dia tidak memberi tau kesalahan Nii-chan dan menyuruh Nii-chan memikirkannya."

Ealah, malah curhat.

Bocah itu lalu meletakkan jarinya dibawah dagu, berpose ala detektif, "Kalau begitu Nii-chan temui dia dan minta maaf! Lyo juga dulu pelnah ngambek cama Jilo kalena Jilo tidak cengaja melucakkan mobil-mobilan Lyo. Tapi cetelah Jilo minta maaf dan menyecali pelbuatan Jilo, Lyo tidak lagi ngambek dan kembali belmain belcama Jilo."

Yamamoto tersenyum lalu mengangguk mendengarnya.

"JIROOOO!"

Sebuah teriakan mengintrupsi obrolan mereka.

Bocah itu menoleh kebelakang, ia mendapati seorang wanita tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah dia dan Yamamoto.

"Nah, Nii-chan! Jilo pulang dulu ne, telima kacih cudah menangkapkan cal Lyo. Jaa ne~" dan bocah itu berlari ke arah ibunya setelah membungkuk dan melambaikan tangan pada Yamamoto.

Yamamoto memandang kepergian bocah itu, ia lalu berdiri dari posisinya. Tangannya bergerak menepuk-nepuk debu yang tertempel di celananya.

"Uwahh.. Sudah hampir malam." Gumamnya lalu kembali meneruskan perjalanan pulangnya.

Ia berjalan dengan santai, kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya. Bibirnya tidak henti-hentinya melengkungkan senyum mengingat percakapannya dengan Jiro –nama bocah itu– tadi. Sangat polos,pikirnya.

Ia menyapukan pandangannya ke arah jalanan yang sudah tidak terlalu ramai lagi. Oh, pantas saja, semua orang pasti sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing dan menunggu makan malam.

"Kufufu.. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau jadian saja denganku?"

Yamamoto menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal. Ia mengedarkan pandangnya ke sekeliling, mencari asal suara itu.

Sebuah gang.

"Apa maksudmu kepala nanas?"

Suara yang sangat Yamamoto rindukan.

Tanpa aba-aba, ia lalu berjalan mendekati gang tersebut.

"Bukankah kau bilang kalau Yamamoto bermain di belakangmu? Jadi.. Untuk mengobati sakit hatimu, bagaimana kalau kau jadian saja denganku? Lagipula, kau juga sudah memutuskannya kan? Kufufu.."

Yamamoto tersentak mendengar penuturan Mukuro,

'Apa itu alasan Gokudera memutuskan hubungan kami?'

Makin lama makin dekat jarak antara dia dan gang itu.

"Jadi..Bagaimana, Gokudera?" Terdengar lagi suara Mukuro.

Suara Gokudera tidak lagi terdengar, membuat Yamamoto semakin penasaran dan mengintip mereka berdua.

'DEG'

Yamamoto memandang kaku adegan di depannya, jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak, mulutnya terbuka sedikit.

'..kenapa..kenapa kau tidak menjauh darinya, Gokudera?'

Adegan dimana Gokudera sama sekali tidak bergerak ketika Mukuro menyudutkan dirinya pada dinding, dan sama sekali tidak melawan ketika Mukuro mempersempit jarak diantara mereka –hendak menciumnya–

'dan kenapa hatiku terasa nyeri?'

ToBeContinue

**Review, minna?**

Note : Boleh flame, tapi mohon flame yang mendukung ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Putus?

Title : Putus?

Genre : Romance

Rated : Teen

Cast :

Yamamoto Takeshi

Gokudera Hayato.

Disclaimer :

Fanfic ini murni dari hasil pemikiran Author, dilarang di meniru dengan cara apapun. Arigatou #deepbow

Warn! : Yaoi, 8059,Typo berterbangan hihi..

**\- [8059]- **

**~Gokudera~ **

"Kufufu.. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau jadian saja denganku?"

Sontak, aku menajamkan pandanganku kepada pemuda nanas di hadapanku ini. Sudah dibikin kesal oleh Yamamoto dan sekarang nanas jadi-jadian ini bicara ngelantur.

"Apa maksudmu kepala nanas?" tanyaku tidak bersahabat.

"Bukankah kau bilang kalau Yamamoto bermain di belakangmu? Jadi.. Untuk mengobati sakit hatimu, bagaimana kalau kau jadian saja denganku? Lagipula, kau juga sudah memutuskannya kan? Kufufu.." Jelas nanas itu sambil berjalan mendekatiku yang bersandar tengah pada dinding gang.

Aku terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan Mukuro. Yah, tidak ada yang bisa disangkal dari ucapannya. Kenyataannya aku memang sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan pemuda baseball itu. Ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa dia menghianati kepercayaanku, sudah dapat dipastikan betapa sakit hatinya aku.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana, Gokudera?" ujarnya lagi.

Aku menatap keping dwiwarna itu yang juga menatap emeraldku. Dengan perlahan aku menurunkan kakiku yang sebelumnya kutekuk kebelakang ketika pemuda itu perlahan-lahan mempersempit jarak diantara kami.

"..Aku akan membuatmu lebih bahagia dari Yamamoto," bisiknya tepat di depan telingaku, membuatku merasakan sedikit geli ketika hembusan napas pemuda itu mengenai perpotongan leherku.

Dia lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dan memandangku, menampakkan senyuman yang entah kenapa membuatku ingin segera menonjoknya. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Membuatku berasumsi; dia ingin menciumku.

Aku ingin berontak, tetapi entah mengapa kedua tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya –seperti akan melingkar di leher Mukuro.

Dasar tangan durhaka!

Semakin dekat jarak antara bibir kami berdua,membuatku membuka bibirku sedikit dan menelan ludah kasar;Memberi akses untuk dia.

Aku menutup mataku, ketika benda kenyal itu menyentuh permukaan bibirku. Memberikan sensasi yang berbeda dari yang pernah aku rasakan.

Apa yang aku lakukan ini benar? Kenapa jantungku tidak berdetak seperti saat Yamamoto menciumku?

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada leher Mukuro, mencoba menikmati pautan kami. Dan Mukuro semakin memperdalam ciuman kami ketika menyadari pergerakanku.

Kenapa..kenapa tidak terjadi apa-apa? Kenapa tidak ada kupu-kupu yang keluar dari perutku? Atau Kakiku yang terasa lemas? Kenapa semua terasa biasa-biasa saja?

Aku mulai membalas ciuman Mukuro, dan entah perasaanku saja atau memang dia terlalu bersemangat?

"CUKUP! GOKUDERA! MUKURO!"

Kami berdua mengehentikan kegiatan kami, lalu melirik asal suara itu.

'DEG'

Pandanganku menegang, dan sontak aku mendorong Mukuro. Membuat pemuda itu sedikit mengaduh.

"_Yakyuu Baka._" Lirihku,

Pemuda yang telah menyandang gelar sebegai mantanku itu lalu berjalan mendekati Mukuro yang menampilkan seringainya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Brengsek!" Ia lalu menarik kerah Mukuro.

"Apa? Kau juga lihat apa yang aku lakukan,kan? Kufufu.." balas Mukuro. Masih mempertahankan seringainya.

"Kurang ajar!" Desis Baseball freak itu.

Dengan cepat ia memberikan 'ciuman' manis pada wajah Mukuro.

'BUAGH!'

'BUAGH!'

'BUAGH!'

"BERHENTI! YAMAMOTO"

Seakan-akan menulikan pendengarannya, ia masih terus menghajar Mukuro yang sama sekali tidak melawan. Bodoh! Kenapa tidak pakai ilusi saja? Dimana otak licik milik kepala nanas itu?

"YAMAMOTO! BERHENTI!" Sergahku lagi.

"YAMAMOTO!" Ulangku untuk yang ketiga kalinya ketika pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku.

Cukup lama, akhirnya ia mengehentikan hajarnnya. Napasnya terenggah, matanya menatap tajam Mukuro yang wajahnya sudah lebam.

"Pergi dari sini." Desis Yamamoto yang sangat aku yakini diarahkan untuk Mukuro.

"..kufufu.." Satu kata untuk Mukuro. Gila. Dia pasti sudah sangat gila. Mana ada orang yang habis dihajar masih bisa menampilkan seringai menyebalkan?

Tak lama, tubuh Mukuro diselimuti oleh kabut yang perlahan membawa eksistensinya menghilang dari sana.

Aku memandang Yamamoto yang berdiri membelakangiku. Aku menelan saliva ketika kerongkonganku terasa kering.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan?" Pemuda itu berbalik melihatku. Terlihat dari nadanya bahwa ia sangat marah.

Lama aku terdiam dan masih menunduk mengamati sepatuku.

Aku mendengar derap langkah yang begitu lembut mendekatiku; Yamamoto berjalan ke arahku.

**~Gokudera~ **

Kedua lengan Yamamoto menangkup bahu pemuda di depannya itu. Kedua auburn itu memandang sendu pemuda bernama kecil Hayato itu.

"Jawab aku, Hayato.. kenapa kau tidak melawan ketika Mukuro menciummu?" ulang Yamamoto memperjelas pertanyaannya. Terdengar nada kekecewaan disetiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir itu.

"–tidak ada alasan untuk melawannya."

Yamamoto menahan napasnya dan memandang lekat Gokudera yang sama sekali tidak bergeming dari posisinya –apa sebegitu menarik sepatu miliknya?

"Lagi pula, aku tidak memiliki hubungan dengan siapa-siapa." Lanjut Gokudera.

Entah kenapa dada Yamamoto terasa nyeri mendengar kata 'siapa-siapa' yang sangat jelas memiliki makna denotasi sebagai 'Yamamoto'

Dengan cepat Yamamoto menarik dagu Gokudera dan membawanya kedalam sebuah pautan yang cukup dalam.

Ahh.. betapa Yamamoto sangat merindukan presensi bingkai milik pemuda Italy di hadapannya ini.

Ia hendak memperdalam ciuman mereka sebelum ia merasakan sebuah tangan mendorong kasar tubuhnya.

Gokudera memandang sengit pemuda di hadapannya ini. Punggung tangannya bergerak menutupi bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek! Kau tidak berhak melakukan hal laknat itu kepadaku! Kita sudah tidak apa ikatan apa-apa lagi!" Sungut Gokudera. Matanya berkilat tajam melihat Yamamoto, walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa wajahnya sudah merah bak kepiting rebus.

"Siapa yang bilang bahwa kita tidak ada ikatan apa-apa lagi!? Kau meminta kita putus itu semua bukan berarti aku melepaskanmu begitu saja, Gokudera! Sejak awal aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyetujui permintaanmu itu! Dan memutuskanku tanpa alasan yang jelas? Kau pikir terbuat dari apa hatiku ini, hah!?"

'PLAK'

"Tch. Terbuat dari apa?" Gokudera menunduk memandang telapak tangannya yang baru saja mencium pipi Yamamoto.

"–sekarang.. Kau pikir terbuat dari apa hatiku, hey Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto memegang pipinya yang sepertinya akan meninggalkan bekas tamparan. Pandangan matanya masih tertuju pada presensi Gokudera yang tengah menunduk.

"–Memutuskan mu tanpa alasan? Heh. Kau pikir aku orang yang seperti apa hah? Dengar," Gokudera mengambil napas panjang sebelum mengeluarkannya. Ia kemudian kembali membuka bibirnya.

"Sejak awal, semua ini terjadi akibat perbuatanmu sendiri, Yamamoto. Seharusnya kau sadar diri sebelum mengatakan sesuatu."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Gokudera lalu melangkah pergi keluar dari gang. Meninggalkan Yamamoto yang saat ini sudah _ndlosor _di tanah.

"apa yang sebenarnya sudah aku lakukan.. hey, Gokudera?" lirihnya.

Perlahan air mata keluar dari sepasang keping auburn itu.

Yamamoto Takeshi. Seorang pemuda tanggung yang terkenal penuh semangat kini tengah duduk meringkuk sambil menangis seperti anak kecil yang tengah kehilangan mainanya.

Menangis dalam keheningan malam yang membuat suasana terasa sangat sendu. Menangisi seseorang yang telah pergi dari hidupnya. Menangisi seorang Gokudera Hayato –Separuh dari jiwa seorang Takeshi–

"Berhenti menjadi seorang pecundang, Yamamoto Takeshi." Sebuah suara baritone yang membuat Yamamoto menegakkan kepalany ketika menyadari siapa itu.

"Hibari.."

ToBeContinue

**Review, minna? **


End file.
